Forever Fifteen
by TeamSwitz4Eva
Summary: Following the events of Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are trying to live their lives as they have before everything went a mess. But shortly after those events, things start to go wild. New characters arrive and bring a new taste to the Cullens' lifestyle.
1. Stranger

**Forever Fifteen**

By: Yasir Stackhouse, Jr.  
1. Stranger

Irina had been wrong. I wasn't an "immortal child". Well, I am for a little while, but Nahuel assured that my growth would eventually slow down and stop. But I wasn't what the Volturi thought I was. My mom was human and my dad was vampire, I came to be a human-vampire hybrid. I was different, and the Volturi found me to be no danger to exposing our kind. My family and I were spared.

I woke the next day, thirsty. I didn't want to tell anyone thought. I'm not a big fan of feeding on animals. At the same time, I _could _eat human food, but I don't like that too much either.

I jumped out of bed, trying not to disturb Mommy and Daddy with whatever they were doing—I've been hearing weird noises lately; moans and muffled screams, things ripping or breaking; I ignore them, though—but Daddy is probably listening to my mind already. So he probably knows I'm about to look around for some of that blood Mommy fed me when I was stuck inside her. That's my favorite kind.

I crept toward the door as quiet as possible—even as half-vampire-half-human, that's _very _quiet—but I was startled as Mommy suddenly appeared, a questioning look on her face.

"Nessie, what are you doing?"

I giggled in response, trying to play innocent.

She smiled. "Tell me," she insisted. "Daddy won't tell me. He started laughing and said 'Your daughter is awake. She's growing up too fast, but it's adorable.' So what _are _you doing?"

I jumped up in her arms and she caught me effortlessly. I snuggled into her.

"Why are you acting so adorable?" Mom giggled. "What's got into you?"

I made a pouting face, placing my little hand on her check. I was showing her the different ways I felt when I drank animal blood, ate human food, and drank the donated blood.

She sighed. "That was human blood. You can't have any of that."

_But it didn't come from a human. Papa Carlisle said it was donated._

"We only have a limited supply. I was using so much during my pregnancy."

I made a sad face. _I want to talk to Papa Carlisle about this. _

She made a face. "Why is this so important all of a sudden? Honey, you're thirsty, aren't you?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "Jake's waiting outside. He's in his wolf form. He heard someone near last night, but he didn't know who it was."

_Is everything alright?_

"Yes," Daddy spoke, walking in from their room. "I have a feeling I know who it is, but I refuse to tell anyone unless I'm absolutely sure. They must know what I can do; they had odd things going through their mind—nothing to worry about."

I smiled. _I want to go see Auntie Alice._

"I'll take you. I need to speak with Carlisle," Daddy added.

Mommy looked at us both, confused. "I'll stay home and…clean up." Daddy smiled. "I'll be there shortly after you two leave."

"Really? Hmm," he sighed.

Things have been hectic for a while. I know yesterday wasn't the first time the Volturi had come to torment my family. They had probably been after my family for a while. With them breathing down my family's back, things were nowhere near safe. Now things are safe and Mommy can be by herself if she wanted to.

"I won't be more than two minutes," she promised.

"No, everything is fine. I just can't remember the last time you were able to be left alone. Things are so…_casual _now. I like this."

Mommy and I sighed in unison.

Jacob walked in. "Nessie!" she exclaimed.

I lit up. "Jake!"

He ran over and took me from Mommy, who willingly gave me up.

There's nothing that can make me happier than when I am in Jacob's arms. He's my best friend.

He swung me around in a circle before he asked "What are we doing today?"

I laughed and then grabbed his arm. _I want to go see Auntie Alice. _

"More stinky vampires?" he groaned.

"You don't have to be rude. There are vampires here, you know!" Mommy joked.

"Yea, Bells, I know. That's why I said it. What happened to your sense of knowing who I really was? Did the _big bad _Volturi scare it out of you?" he continued, his huge grin never disappearing.

"You know, Jake," she giggled, "I can beat you up. You see what I did to Seth. No one is here to stand in your way."

"I will protect you, Jake!" I pronounced, flashing my teeth at Mommy playfully.

"Oh yeah?" she questioned before she lunged at me and tickled me.

I felt Jake's rough hand join in on the tickling.

Everything suddenly stopped when we heard a sound right outside of the house. All heads turned toward the trees surrounding our house. There was sudden silence. Whoever it was knew they had blown their cover.

I looked around at everyone in the room. Daddy seemed oddly focused. Whoever it was must have still been out there. His head suddenly snapped up and he ran out the door and toward the trees.

"Stay here!" Mom ordered Jake and me. She ran after Daddy.

I looked at Jake, worried. He felt the confusion and panic from my mind.

"Don't worry, Kid. The worst is over. Someone must be lost. It can't be that bad."

That _bad? _I thought.

He sighed. "Come on, let's go see Auntie Alice."

She was waiting on top of the stairs when we got to there.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "I can't see anything."

"Is it because of me?" Jake asked.

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe so. I don't know. I'm so confused."

"Maybe if I go away—,"

"No!" she rejected. "I need you to stay here with Renesmee. Carlisle, Emmett, and I are going to somewhere else. Stay here with Rosalie and Esme."

"Ugh! Why do I have to stay here with the blonde? And where is the emotional one?"

"Jasper's off 'handling business,' he said. He'll be back in about ten minutes."

Jake nodded. "We'll be okay."

"I wouldn't know," she groaned.

I laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, precious Renesmee. You know how it frustrates me because I can't see you."

I flashed a grin.

Jacob, shaking his head, added "When are you all leaving?"

Alice turned to look at the door in response. Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmett, and Papa Carlisle filed out from the house. I was flooded with "Hellos" and kisses.

"Okay, okay, enough. Stop staining her with your horrible smell."

"You're lucky we're letting you in our house, Dog!" Rosalie spit.

"You're lucky Nessie is in my arms, Leech!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

They walked off, soon blurring through the trees.

I stayed quiet, deep in thought. I was trying to figure out what was going on and why everyone was acting like this was such a big deal. There was something I didn't know, and I know I'm just a child—a quickly-aging child—but if the family is in trouble, I would like to know.

Who is this stranger?—this person causing _more _drama.


	2. Door

2. Door

I hadn't noticed I fallen asleep until I woke up in Jacob's arms. An urgent noise woke me. The doorbell rang over and over again, not sparing a whole second in between _ding_s.

Jasper went to answer the door, Esme short distances behind him. I stretched my neck trying to see who could have been that urgent. I was hoping it would be Auntie Alice. I was in need of some information only she would be willing to give me.

Auntie Rosalie called "Who is it?" from upstairs.

Jasper called "You have to see yourself! I don't believe my eyes."

Jacob repositioned himself so he could look to see who it was too.

I looked up at him. He made a face and asked "Who did you say it was?"

They were surrounding the door; I couldn't see the person standing in front of them.

"Ugh!" Jacob groaned. He told me "Wait here," and got up to go see. I wanted to tell him I wanted to go—he would have taken me—but for some reason, I knew this was something I shouldn't see. I wasn't sure if this was something I really _wanted _see.

I just listened. I could hear Jacob's words, mainly because he was almost yelling. He was angry for some reason. Aunt Rosalie, Granny Esme, and Uncle Jasper were _purposely _talking as low as possible.

"Why are you here?" Jacob demanded. "She doesn't want to see you! … She's away … Well I'm sorry about that, but coming here isn't going to do you any good. … Goodbye!" and I heard the door slam.

Someone opened it again. Jasper and Rosalie were still at the door, still blocking my view of who was out there, still talking to whoever it was. Jacob and Esme were gone. I'm guessing from his tone, Jacob was ready to break something and Granny Esme was comforting him.

I jumped up from the couch. I walked over to the door, but like they knew I was coming, they closed the door.

I sighed. "Was that Auntie Alice?"

"No," Jasper said in a rush. "It was an old friend looking for Alice, is all."

"Oh. Where did Jacob go?"

"I'm here, little one." He was walking toward me from down the hall, Esme following.

"Where did you go, Jacob?"

"I had to calm down. That…_thing _was here. But I have to go to La Push. Are you up for the ride?"

I nodded, happy I was going to see Seth again.

"Good. I know Emily has been dying to see you in person. She's seen you in our minds, but she wants to hold you. She thinks you're very pretty."

"Aww, thank you, Emily!" I squealed. "You're pretty too, Jacob!"

He laughed. "And thank you, Nessie. Now how are we going to get there? You want to ride or _race_?"

"You know I can beat you! I'm super fast!"

He laughed again, towing me in his arms.

When we got outside he placed me down and walked far away. He turned into a wolf and ran back over to me. I jumped up his leg and climbed onto his back. I locked my fingers in my his hair and lay close to his body.

_Ready? Set. Go! _I yelled in my thoughts and he leaped off into a sprint.

Jacob may have thought he had gotten out of telling me who was at the door—why he was acting so weird, so defensive—but the moment he turned human, he was going to tell me what was going on.

We were stopped in our tracks by a familiar face.

Jacob growled, and I felt the skin around his teeth pull back.

_Stop, Jacob. I know what he's here for._

I jumped from Jacob's back and I heard him whimper. I turned to him and said "Jacob, I _want _to talk to him. There are things I'd like to know."

He sighed.

I turned back to find our guest was closer to me—more sensually—than I had realized.

He grabbed my hand before he whispered "Hello again, Renesmee…"


End file.
